La melodía de mis sueños
by aurora undomiel
Summary: [Saga x Mu] Un joven deprimido y decepcionado de la vida, encontrará una razón para quedarse...


Hola, escribí esto ya hace algún tiempo para mi hija Musaga pero olvidé publicarlo aqúi :P. Es un trozito bastante corto, espero les (no diré guste...) entretenga (xDDD). Sin más, les dejo con la lectura...

* * *

**"La melodía de mis sueños"**

En mis días más amargos la escuchaba, en la profundidad de un hoyo negro sin salida, cuando solía ser prisionero de mi propio cuerpo. Una triste y sublime melodía, que en mi dolor más agudo, bajo el brillo de la luna nueva, acudía a mí en sueños. Me deleitaba, en las sombras más oscuras, con la ejecución fiel de las teclas de un piano y las cuerdas de un violín.

Fue mi refugio en sueños y mi tranquilidad en tierra real, pues yo escuchaba en ella un mensaje de solidaridad y ternura: los días soleados, sin nubes grises, no tardarían en llegar y yo encontraría la felicidad. La armonía de sus notas golpeaba en mi interior y me inspiraba a seguir en el camino, a no lamentarme al mirar atrás.

Pero ya no puedo caminar… ya no quiero caminar…

El sendero de mi vida siempre lo he recorrido en solitario; soy un hombre pequeño de ninguna parte y un gran niño de todos lados. Pero los años de juegos e inmadurez debieron terminar hace mucho tiempo…y hoy soy testigo de que no pueden continuar.

Por ello me entrego voluntariamente a mi destino y me veo obligado a confesar que, finalmente, las desgracias han colmado mi existencia y la melodía de mis sueños no ha logrado arrancar a mis pies un nuevo paso que me permita continuar en el sendero.

Me dirijo al parque de la esquina con la única intención de ver por última vez el ocaso, pues ya lo he decidido. Resulta simple, conmigo siempre ha sido así, pues en el mundo no habrá diferencia con mi vida o sin ella, y no habrá alguien que pueda lamentar mi ausencia tampoco. Por esas mismas cuestiones lo hago, porque mi existencia es inútil y ya no le encuentro sentido a seguir viviendo.

Perdí la brújula hace ya varios años y lo que me mantenía con vida, la melodía de mis sueños, hoy no es suficiente para desear un nuevo respiro. Me he cansado ya de buscar mi gran momento de felicidad y es que después de todo este tiempo he llegado a la conclusión de que ésta ya nunca acudirá a mi llamado ni se detendrá en mi puerta. El mundo, a través de mis ojos, se mira gris…

Dos niños corren libres por el prado y mi ánimo resulta insuficiente para que mis labios logren dejar escapar una sonrisa. Mientras les observo jugar me doy cuenta de que hubiera preferido no crecer nunca pues todo iba mejor cuando yo era pequeño; no era consciente de muchas cosas que ahora sé y hubiera sido feliz si nunca las hubiera descubierto...

El cuerpo resignado que carga con mi enflaquecido espíritu no tiembla, ni vacila; sabe que el momento de despedirse está cerca y no le teme. El ocaso ha quedado atrás y la oscuridad penetra no sólo el cielo sino también mi alma. Aún a través de la tela que cubre mi bolsillo puedo sentir la frialdad del gatillo. De nuevo, lo que estoy a punto de hacer resulta simple…conmigo SIEMPRE resulta así…

Los niños se han ido y no hay una sola alma a la vista; saco finalmente el arma que me alejará de aquí para siempre y la coloco apuntando con fuerza a mi sien. Decido ver la luna por última vez y una lágrima cae solitaria por mi mejilla…

_De verdad, de verdad que me hubiera gustado ser feliz, me hubiera encantado ser parte de algo… pero las cosas no salieron así, yo no resulté ser así… Pido perdón si a alguien lastimo pero no he logrado aguantar más, duele demasiado estar aquí, el solo hecho de respirar me hace mal, me lastima… Adiós, de verdad, lo siento tanto…_

Y "ese" sonido entra a mis oídos; la eterna melodía de mis sueños comienza a sonar, deteniendo mi impulso de jalar el gatillo. Caigo sobre mis rodillas, debatiéndome con furor entre aferrarme a las notas y seguir esa pequeña luz que siempre ha generado su armonía en mí o poner fin a todo mientras la dulce canción de cuna suena una última vez para arrullarme en mi sueño eterno.

Una risa interrumpe mis terribles cavilaciones mientras la partitura continúa. Abro los ojos asustado y encuentro, no muy lejos, la espalda de un joven que se encuentra sentado sobre el prado. No sé si agradecer o lamentar que en mi hora más oscura no me encuentro en soledad…

La canción llega a su punto más alto, a la cúspide de su clímax y yo me pongo en pie mientras comprendo que no estoy imaginando ni creando la melodía en mi cerebro... El sonido de la música proviene del lugar en el que el joven yace. No lo entiendo, pero confundido y silencioso me aproximo lentamente a el.

Y mientras más me acerco más alto es el sonido…

Largos cabellos malva caen de su espalda e incrédulo aún, descubro frente a mí los ojos verdes más profundos que haya visto nunca; unos ojos que me miran invitándome a hablar… a estar mientras la música continúa fluyendo entre los dos…

**- ¿Es hermosa verdad?** -me dice mientras su mirada se pierde en la pequeña cajita de madera que una de sus manos sostiene-. **Me la regaló mi madre cuando era pequeño…no recuerdo en qué cumpleaños… **

Y, todavía sin hablar, miro con sorpresa el objeto al que este hermoso extraño ha hecho alusión y al hacerlo, identifico, al fin, la fuente del sonido… la fuente de mi salvación…

La melodía de mis sueños me guió en los días más oscuros y aún en mi hora definitiva, en la que quise poner fin a mi vida, no me abandonó… llegó a mí, como siempre, sólo que esta vez no vino sola, sino acompañada por un joven que no deja de sonreír mientras me dedica amablemente un par de palabras.

**- Mi nombre es Mu.** –me ofrece una larga y blanca mano; yo no vacilo en tomarla y le doy mi nombre, "Saga"**-. Ya es bastante tarde. **–se incorpora y noto que es un poco más bajo que yo-.** Deberíamos irnos ya, la luz de la luna es bastante fuerte, podrá alumbrarnos durante el trayecto a casa. **

**- Sí.** –le contesto mostrando una sonrisa que por primera vez en mucho tiempo es enteramente genuina-. **Esta luz será suficiente… **

Mientras caminamos soy consciente de que en ninguno de mis bolsillos puedo sentir la frialdad de… ya no importa; es hora de ir a casa…

FIN

* * *

Agradezco sus lecturas y comentarios, graciaaaas. Un besote...

Aurora


End file.
